Nightmare Sisters
| running time = 83 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $40,000 | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Nightmare Sisters is an American independent horror comedy that also falls into the erotica/exploitation genre. It was directed by Dave DeCoteau with a script written by Kenneth J. Hall. It was produced and/or distributed by Cinema Home Video Productions and Image Entertainment and premiered direct-to-video on June 15th, 1988. The movie stars the triple-threat of 1980s-era scream queens Linnea Quigley as Melody, Brinke Stevens as Marci, and Michelle McClellan as Mickey. These "geeky" girls invite a few college nerds over to their dorm where a seance is held - a seance that transforms the three girls into succubus vixens. Cast Notes & Trivia * Nightmare Sisters (1988) redirects to this page. * Taglines for this film include "Hell just got a lot hotter!" and "Sex isn't their only weapon...". * Production on Nightmare Sisters began on September 20th, 1987. This is the same day that Sorority Babes in the Slimebowl Bowl-O-Rama began filming. There was film stock left over from Sorority Babes to film Nightmare Sisters, which only cost $40,000 to produce. * There are two alternate posters for this film. One shows the three female leads and contains the tagline "Sex isn't their only weapon". The other is a variation of the standard video box cover, only it shows the three female leads topless. * The video release of this film had a very limited production run. As such, it is very difficult to find on home video in its original format. It was eventually released on Blu-ray by Vinegar Syndrome on October 25th, 2016. * Actress Michelle Bauer is credited as Michelle McClellan in this film, which is her maiden name. * Actor C. Jay Cox is credited as C.J. Cox in this film. * Actor Jeffrey Culver is credited as Jim Culver in this film. * Actor and composer Michael Sonye is credited as Dukey Flyswatter in this film. * Linnea Quigley, Michelle McClellan, and Brinke Stevens also appeared together in Sorority Babes in the Slimebowl Bowl-O-Rama. * Writer and associate producer Kenneth J. Hall was also the voice of the succubus in this film. * Actress Brinke Stevens provided her own costuming in this film, including the nerd girl clothes she wears in the beginning of the movie, as well as her dominatrix outfit. * Michelle McClellan provided her own cave girl costume for this film. Recommendations * Beverly Hills Vamp * Evil Spawn * Hollywood Chainsaw Hookers * Sorority Babes in the Slimebowl Bowl-O-Rama External Links * * Nightmare Sisters at Wikipedia * * Gallery Succubi.jpg Melody, Marci and Mickey 002.jpg Mickey - Nightmare Sisters 001.jpg Mickey - Nightmare Sisters 002.jpg Melody - Nightmare Sisters.jpg Melody, Marci and Mickey.jpg Melody, Marci and Mickey 001.jpg Bud, Phil and JJ.jpg Duane, Kevin and Freddy.jpg Marci - Nightmare Sisters.jpg References Castration | College | Exorcism | Gay slur | Genitalia mutilation | Homosexuality | Female frontal nudity | Female rear nudity | Female topless nudity | Occult | Pentagram | Séance | Transformation | Voyeurism